daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie Johnson
Stephanie Johnson is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives, a long-running serial drama about working class life in the fictional United States borough of Salem.12 She was played by actress Shayna Rose between 2006 and 2007. Created by head writer Richard J. Allen the role is originated by actresses Amanda and Jessica Gunnarson.13 Shayna Rose briefly stepped into the role in 2006–2007.14 The role was taken over by Shelley Hennig who still portrays the character to this day.15 Henning was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for her role as Stephanie, in the outstanding younger actress in a Daytime Drama.16 Stephanie is the daughter of super couple, Steve Johnson & Kayla Brady.171819 She is the ex fiance of Philip Kiriakis, and the current girlfriend of Nathan Horton. Stephanie is born to Kayla Brady in 1990 while Kayla is serving jail time.20 She and Kayla depart the series in 1992. With a teenaged Stephanie, played by Shayna Rose returning without her mother in 2006.14 Shayna Rose departed the series in 2007. A new looking Stephanie, played by Shelley Hennig arrives in Salem in 2007 with parents Steve Johnson, and Kayla Brady.21 Hennig has portrayed the role since 2007, even being nominated in 2009 for a Daytime Emmy in Best Supporting Actress.2223 In the summer of 2006, Stephanie returns to Salem, after being off screen for over a decade. She returns around the same time that her parents, Dr. Kayla Johnson and her presumed deceased father return to Days of our Lives.24 Stephanie originally comes back to town as an up and coming race car driver, and upon arriving in Salem, begins to develop romantic feelings for her adopted uncle, Max Brady, a fellow racer.24 At the time, Max is involved with Stephanie's cousin, Chelsea Brady. After Max and Chelsea break up, Stephanie and Max date for a short time. After a racing accident, Max breaks up with Stephanie and she leaves town for a job in Ohio. Stephanie returns to Salem as a rebellious former race car driver with a new sexy wardrobe, on April 20, 2007, due to Steve's mental and medical conditions.24 She becomes a flight attendant, along with Chelsea, for a private airline, Touch the Sky Airlines, run by her boyfriend, Jeremy Horton, and Jett Carver.24 Jeremy shows his abusive side numerous times, including grabbing her by her arms, yelling at and degrading her, and holding her head under water in a hot tub, when she "upsets" him. Max Brady saves her on August 15, 2007, when a passenger on a plane threatens her. She and Max Brady share a kiss on August 16, 2007, in a hot tub, which leads to them almost making love. After Max discovers that Jeremy's business involves smuggling girls into the country to be escorts, Stephanie tries to help him save the girls, but in a shocking twist, the girls want to stay. Max and Stephanie are held at gunpoint and forced to jump out of a plane. Luckily they both have parachutes, and land in a forest. Taking shelter in a nearby cave, the two have time to talk about how they feel about each other. In the heat of the moment, and possibly fearing they won't be found, the two give in to their passion and nearly make love, until Bo and Kayla find them and bring them home. Stephanie and Jeremy eventually break up, shortly before he leaves town.24 Stephanie decides to try to get over Jeremy and Max and decides to sign up for school with Chelsea, at Salem University. The two join a sorority, Alpha Chi Theta (АХΘ), and make friends with the president, Morgan Hollingsworth, and a girl named Cordy. Stephanie and Chelsea come up with a plan to have an auction at the Cheatin' Heart, where they will auction off guys as dates to the girls in the sorority. Cordy wins a date with Ford Decker, and Morgan wins a date with Max, much to Stephanie's dismay. Max and Morgan begin to date. Chelsea's mother, Billie Reed, and Jett Carver are on-campus security. One night, during a party, Billie and Jett inform Chelsea, Stephanie, Max and Morgan that there has been a rape on campus. During this time Cordy becomes distant and decides to leave school. Stephanie and the girls try to help her and figure out what happened. Cordy's date, Ford Decker, becomes more and more obnoxious as he hits on every girl in front of him, and Cordy screams in fear when he touches her arm. This leads Chelsea to believe that something has happened to Cordy at Ford's hands. On another night, Stephanie sees more and more of how close Max and Morgan are getting. Unable to watch any longer, she leaves the party and goes to talk to her parents. Meanwhile, Chelsea is abducted by a man that wants the two boys that Nick Fallon, Chelsea's boyfriend, is caring for. Luckily she is saved. On Halloween night, the sorority throws a party. Chelsea and Stephanie again try to talk to Cordy about what happened. Finally, she breaks down and admits that she had been raped by Ford Decker. Stephanie runs from the room in tears while Chelsea comforts Cordy. Max sees a girl at the party, named Ashley, who looks bruised and disheveled. She tells him that Ford had gotten "rough" with her. Morgan, meanwhile, offers to drive a drunk Ford home. Before leaving, Ford drugs Morgan's drink, and Morgan later passes out in Ford's room. Ford takes advantage of this and takes her to his bed, where he tries to rape her. Luckily, Max and Jett, who see a live feed from Ford's webcam, manage to get to his room in time and stop him from raping Morgan. It is also at the time that Stephanie begins having visions of being on a bed, and a man standing over her undressing. She believes that she may have been raped the night she left the party, though she isn't sure and doesn't know who her attacker is. Ford Decker threatens Stephanie on two occasions, once at The Cheatin' Heart, going so far as to shatter a glass bottle and threaten her with it; the second when he goes to her parents' hotel suite yelling at her and states not to tell anyone about their night together. Stephanie confides in her mother about the rape but is insistent that Steve, her father, not find out because he would kill Ford Decker. Later on, the girls of the sorority come up with a plan to get Ford to confess and get it on tape. Things go badly when Chelsea ends up drugged. Ford, trying to go after Chelsea. falls down the stairs and dies. The girls, along with Max Brady, bury Ford in the basement. Ford's father finds out about this and tries to have everyone involved brought up on charges. They are subsequently dropped.24 After dealing with the Ford Decker issue, Stephanie moves on to get an internship with Anna DiMera, and starts dating Max Brady. Her parents welcome their new son Joseph "Joe" Johnson into the family, making her a big sister.24 Soon after Max goes to France to locate his half sister Melanie, Stephanie soon follows him. They are arrested after Melanie claims that they are harassing her but is soon let out. Max and Stephanie break up after Max's biological father is murdered, and Stephanie believes that his sister, Melanie was to blame. It turns out that Nick Fallon, who is in love with Melanie, murdered him out of defense of Melanie. In November, Stephanie goes to work for Philip Kiriakis at Titan. The two become close, much to Melanie's dismay. But in February 2009 Stephanie ends her relationship with Philip after seeing him kissing Melanie. It is later revealed that Philip only kissed Melanie for business, but Stephanie still breaks up with Philip after seeing his competitive side. Philip tries to get her back and the two reconcile for a brief time. But, Stephanie breaks up with Philip for good when she learns that he had slept with Melanie during one of the periods when he and Stephanie were on a break. Stephanie then set her sights on Nathan Horton, a young doctor who had been dating Melanie. They go on a few dates, but Stephanie sees that Nathan still has feelings for Melanie. As Melanie and Philip grow closer, Stephanie does everything she can to keep Nathan away from Melanie, including tearing up a love letter that Melanie asked Stephanie to give to Nathan on the day of her wedding to Philip.Nathan moves in with Stephanie, but she still worried that if Melanie was ever single again, Nathan would run back to her. When Stephanie learns that Philip cheats on Melanie with Chloe, Stephanie convinces her friend, Ian, to hack into the hospital's data base to see the results of Chloe's paternity test. Stephanie learns that Philip was the father of Chloe's baby. But, someone changed the results of the test before Chloe saw them. Stephanie attempts to find who switched the results, and learns it was her grandmother,Caroline. She knows that Philip is the real father, but keeps quiet so that Melanie won't leave Philip. When Nathan learns that she knew the truth, he breaks up with her and Stephanie leaves town soon after. Category:Antagonists Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females